The Keepers
by belgium-morning
Summary: After the fall of Voldemort, Hermione escapes her problems by running to America. Now, five years later, a new threat has emerged. Will she go and help or will she stay and be safe, both physically and emotionally? BtVS AtS in the beginning.
1. A New Life

Disclaimer: Yes, yes it's true. I don't own Harry Potter, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Angel the Series. They are owned by J. K. Rowling and Joss Whedon, respectively. Believe me,I wouldn't be writing on an intersite site if i was. Oh, but any characters you don't recognize are mine.

Summary: Five years after leaving the wizarding world, Hermione is once more pulled into a war of herworld. She and her friends face a new threat, along with old allies and a new companion. Will she be able to handle it or will she flee like before?

AN: In the beginning, it is a crossover story, but this story won't be a crossover in its entirety. It was simply too difficult to write, however, if you think that I should write one then I will. The first five chapters include Buffy and Angel characters but then they will leave the story, so hang in there with me. Now on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Life

The sun light streamed through the window onto the face of the sleeping woman. By the looks of things everything was normal. The room wasn't very big but modestly furnished. The room was all white, white carpet, white walls, white furniture. Even the girl appeared light. Her face, the only thing not covered, was very pale. She looked to be in her early twenties but had seen much in her life. Her soft waves of light brown hair framed her face as she slept.

There was a movement at the foot of her bed. A ginger cat was making its way across the comforter, towards the sleeping form. It had the look of an animal that had run into the wall one too many times, and now its face was stuck like that permanently. He pushed against the woman's head, trying to get attention that he so rightfully deserved.

"Crookshanks...leave me alone." She rolled away from the cat but it was determined. It jumped onto her chest and began to bat at her face with his paw, growing in intensity until the claws finally emerged.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up." Hermione Granger sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The cat leapt from the bed, making its way from the room. She got up, put a green fuzzy robe on and black slippers, and left for the kitchens. As Crookshanks began his ritual of meowing at the top of his lungs and pacing between Hermione's legs, she looked around her abode. The rest of flat was similar to the bedroom. It was painted in light pastels, and had numerous windows letting a lot of light into the room. Her couches and armchairs were overstuffed. A bookshelf took up one wall. It was filled with old texts, some her old school books, others she had collected on the journey that is her life.

Before getting her cat food, she switched on the radio. "In the local news, a woman was sentenced to spending a night in the woods without food or shelter, for abandoning 30-40 kittens in the park. The judge claimed he wanted to give a sentence that fit the crime..."

Hermione smirked at this. If only it were that easy, she thought. The can opener whirred in the background while she listened to the rest. "...And lastly the president today made the announcement that war was eminent with– "She refused to listen to the rest. Hermione hated war, violence or anything that lead to violence. She had seen too much death, too many shattered lives and shattered families. She saw death destroy her best friends, one physically, one emotionally. Her world would never be the same, that's why she left. She couldn't handle it anymore.

Hermione fed Crookshanks, and then went back into her room to change for work. If one of the people she went to school with had seen her now, they wouldn't believe it was really her. She physically looked the same, but her entire attitude had changed. She no longer ran to books for all the answers; she had learned long ago they can only help so much. Also, she rarely used magic. She preferred to do things the muggle may, mainly because she had seen magic destroy too much. Hermione didn't want any reminders of her old life, not even pictures. Her entire apartment contained two pictures, one that moved, and one that didn't. The first was of her and her two best friends on the day of graduation. They all looked so grown up, and yet Ron was still Ron and Harry was...well, distant. He had pretended to be happy for all the pictures, but everyone knew of the weight he carried that day. That was the day that everything changed. The second photo was of her parents, the last time she had seen them alive. It was Christmas break and they didn't know they wouldn't live to see their daughter graduate. Both were killed in a horrible car accident two days after Hermione returned to school. No one doubts that Death Eaters were to blame.

The now-witch-turned-muggle left the apartment without a glance at the two photos. That was the past.

"Hey Hermione. You look like someone kicked your puppy."

"No Claire. Just been thinking about stuff. Sorry, I'm late"

"Well, you know LA waits for no one, so you better get to work." The quirky American said as she left Hermione to her work. After leaving England, she had come to the States, namely LA, to become a journalist. She wanted people to know the truth, even if it went against everything they believed in. Hermione had had bad experience with bad press and didn't want people misinformed.

She sat down at her desk and began her research on a law firm that was sounding more suspicious the more she found out about it. She knew they were up to something but she didn't know what. She was going to go talk to their CEO after lunch as long as her boss let her. 'That reminds me, I should go and check in with him,' she thought.

Hermione walked into her boss' office without notice. He was a portly gentleman with black hair that was graying at the temples. He had more than his fair share of wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. The interruption startled him, and he spilled a little of his coffee down his shirt front.

"Damn, Granger don't you know how to knock!"

"Nope, I was absent that day in kindergarten. Oh and you have a spot on your shirt, didja know?" Hermione walked over to the desk as her boss tried furiously to get the stain out, then realized it was pointless and gave it up.

"To what do I owe this generous meeting?" he asked sarcastically. "And it better not be to ask about that law firm again, 'cause I can guarantee that the answer is no."

"But sir, I'm positive this time. I know that I saw that girl-who-mysteriously-vanished's name on their employee list."

"Hermione, how many times have you been 'positive' on this firm? Don't answer that. The point is you are never right when it comes to this firm so just drop it, ok? Now I need you to go to court today to report on the McHenna case. You are dismissed."

Hermione left the office rejected. 'Well, I don't have to go to the firm on purpose, maybe I need help finding my way. I mean I am a foreigner,' she thought to herself evilly.

As Hermione wound her way through downtown LA on the way to the trial, something major had happened a couple hours away in a small town called Sunnydale. Several people stood in front of a crater that was formerly a town, exchanging a forced banter. They all looked bruised and battered but each was glad, not of what they had had to do, but rather that the battle was over.

"...What are we going to do now?" said a young teenage girl. She had long light brown hair. She was standing next to slightly smaller woman with blond hair, who replied, "I don't know Dawn. The only thing I know right now is we have to get to a hospital then to LA to stay with Angel until we come up with a plan of action."

"Way to kill the moment, B." A tall dark haired woman commented. "Alright all, you heard her, lets get back on the deathtrap from hell."

The group trudged towards the bus that had been their escape from being consumed by the town. The drive to LA was silent, broken only by the muffled sounds of crying over fallen comrades. Each sat with their respective memories; each knowing that this was the way it is, the way it always was.

Once in LA, the group split, the truly injured going to the hospital, with Faith and Robin looking after them, answering the doctors' questions, while the rest went with Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies to Wolfram and Hart law firm to meet with Angel.

"Hey Buffy," greeted Angel as his law firm was taken over by a group of young girls. "The second front wasn't needed, I take it."

"Nope, we kicked some major First ass. Do you think you could let us stay here for a few days, just to regroup?"

"Of course, stay as long as you want." The ensouled vamp was quite happy that she was okay and also he saw no sign of his bleached counterpart. "Do you mind if I speak with you for a few minutes, Buffy?"

She followed him into a large conference room. He leaned against the table letting her initiate the conversation. She stood by the door, finally letting her emotions show. First, it was one tear then another that fell onto her soiled clothes. Angel walked over and engulfed her in a hug as the sobs racked through her body. He just let her cry, knowing that was what she needed.

After a few minutes, the tears subsided, and she felt silly. She pulled back, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. "Ya know, I always thought this would become easier over time."

"Killing is never easy no matter who you are or what you kill."

"So there was something you wanted to talk about?"

Seeing she was done with the water works, he said, "Yeah, there's been a girl snooping around the law firm recently."

"Do you think she's a threat?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know. I know she's a reporter but I don't if she's of the evil variety. I told her to come back tomorrow so I could talk with her, seeing as how she is determined to find out information. I thought it best if she heard it from me than from less than savory sorts."

"Well, I can sit in if you want and give you my impressions afterward."

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you." Angel said, getting up from the table, and heading towards the door.

"Yeah, you and the rest of the world." Buffy muttered under her breath before leaving the room.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now. What do you think? Questions, comments, concerns, or compliments are greatly appretiated. 


	2. They're Evil!

Disclaimer: I am not, nor haveI ever been, J.K. Rowling or Joss Whedon. The charcters and related storylines are their's. Not mine so don't sue. please.

* * *

Chapter 2: They're Evil!

Hermione arrived bright and early the next morning. She walked into the law office towards the front desk where a young blond woman sat.

"Ahem," she said after a few moments.

"Oh, you wanted something." The blond looked up from filing her nails. "Well what? I don't have all day."

"Well, I'm here for an appointment with Angel. I spoke with him yesterday..."

"Oh you're that girl who's been trying to find out our secrets. Yeah, he's in a meeting right now but he should be done soon."

Knowing she was dismissed, Hermione took a seat in one of the chairs in the waiting area. She noticed that there were more girls here today, a lot more. She waited about a half hour more before approaching the blond again. "Ya know I don't have time to wait for his majesty to decide that he wants to see me. He knew I would be here so you can get off your skimpy little ass and tell him that I want to see him. Now!"

Harmony clearly looked affronted, but she was saved the trouble of responding when a male voice stated from the door. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone degrade Harmony so efficiently before."

"Yeah well, I was..." Hermione stopped mid sentence as she saw who she was talking to. "Ummm...yeah, I'm Hermione Granger we spoke yesterday." She said as she walked forward with her hand extended.

"Yes I know. You can come in now." She followed him into the conference room and was surprised to see other people, none of whom she had met yesterday.

"This is Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenburg, Alexander Harris, Rupert Giles, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, and Winifred Burkle," he said, pointing to each as he introduced them. "Now I believe you had some questions for us?"

"Well, yes, I did. I mean, I do." Hermione was clearly disoriented. She didn't think she was going to be talking to so many people, but she pushed down her fear and began. "I believe one of your employees, a one Miss Jenna Jones, has disappeared and I want to know what you have to say on the matter. This girl has been missing for almost two weeks, and yet you haven't reported her missing to the police. Why is that?"

Before Angel could explain, Willow asked, "If her disappearance isn't known to the police how do you know?" All faces turned to see what the girl would say. She gave the response all reporters gave, "I have my sources."

"Well, we have the resources to search for the girl ourselves and once those are used will we turn to the police."

"But if you're resources couldn't find her then how do you expect the police–" She was interrupted by a dark skinned man entering the room. He looked to be around his mid twenties and was dressed casually. He walked up to Angel saying triumphantly, "We found him, we found him. I knew that rat bastard couldn't hide for long. Draco Malfoy is ours!"

"Wait, did you say Draco Malfoy?" The young man turned to see the girl for the first time. "Yeah. He's been a suspect in a murder here in LA. Who are you?"

"He's here in LA and he never told me. Oh he is so dead. He'll be wishing for mercy when I get done with him." The other occupants in the room turned to stare at British woman. "Oh sorry. Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Gunn. How do you know Malfoy."

"School. What has he done? Cause I know personally he would never kill anyone...anymore." She added the last part under her breath.

"What do you mean 'anymore'?" the girl introduced as Buffy asked. 'That girl must have super ears to have heard that,' thought Hermione. 'Only Harry could have heard that.'

"You never answered my question. What did he do? I'm not going to let you incriminate him."

Suddenly there was a commotion out in the hall as a distinctly British voice was saying, "Get your bloody hands off me, dammit, I mean it. You will all regret this." Hermione ran from the room to be met with an interesting scene. Draco Malfoy was handcuffed and being dragged into the law firm literally kicking and screaming. His hair was no long the neat gelled concoction it was in school, but was a bit longer and shaggier. He wore muggle clothes that were quite dirty and loose as if he hadn't been eating well. His eyes connected with Hermione's for a fraction of a second but it was enough for recognition to replace anger. "Hermione, RUN! Or they'll get you to. Run, leave this place, they're evil." Hermione did the only thing she knew how, she fought. She pulled her wand from within her sleeve, long underused but still kept. She fired off spells in rapid succession, one freeing Draco, before taking aim at the men holding him. He too pulled his wand to aid her.

The office was in chaos, before an overpowering voice screamed, "STOP!" All turned to look at the petite redhead, Hermione and Draco back to back, wands at the ready. "Who the hell are you people?"

"They're evil, Will." said Buffy as she jumped at Hermione in slayer mode. She began a series of punches and kicks forcing her to back away from Draco. He, seeing that he could do nothing without hurting Hermione, stood with wand pointed at his captors. Hermione held her own against the slayer, mainly because of her training for the fight against Voldemort, but ultimately she was no match for Buffy. She caught her with a right hook that sent her wand spinning away. Now Buffy had the advantage, and she took it, pressing a stake to her heart enough to let her know her intentions.

"Now we'll get some answers. Who are you?"

"Hurt her and you will know true and lasting pain." Draco said from behind her, wand pointed straight at her heart.

"Draco, no. That will send you to Azkaban. I can't see you go there after all you've done, not with _them._"

"I won't see you hurt, Hermione. You've seen too much."

"Alright this is solving nothing," Willow said. "Look if we promise not to kill each other can we talk about this?" Draco exchanged glances with the Slayer letting her know it was her move. She lowered her stake, as he lowered his wand. Hermione ran to him, picking up her wand as she went.

"So who are you truthfully?" Buffy asked, rejoined with her group.

"We've been telling you the truth. My name is Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy. I'm a journalist at the Beacon."

"You missed the part about you knowing magic."

"No, you never asked. Look, it's against our laws to tell muggles about our world, so of course we wouldn't tell you."

"I'm sorry to break up this little reunion but we really have to take Mr. Malfoy." Gunn said, now equipped with an axe. All the others contained weapons of some sort. "What's he done? You mentioned murder." Hermione said, looking over to Draco questioningly.

"Look I didn't kill anyone. You know me, Mione. I wouldn't do that. I was helping this girl who was injured when she up and died on me when these commando guys showed up. They thought I had killed her, so I dumped her and ran. I'm not a Slytherin without reason. We aren't stupid."

"See." Hermione said, kinda like a little child but she hated seeing innocent people hurt.

"That's no proof. His words. Why should we believe him?" Xander commented.

"Cause he can't lie you idiot."

"You actually believe that. Wake up girl, he's playing you," Buffy said.

"No you don't get it. He can't lie, like he is physically incapable of lying. If he does, he is in excruciating amounts of pain."

"Sounds like Captain Peroxide and the chip," noted Xander. "Are you related to Spike?"

"Who?"

"No, he isn't. William the Bloody left no heirs, and therefore his line died with him." Hermione explained.

"How do you know about William the Bloody?" Giles asked for the first time since meeting the Brits.

"She knows everything of course." Draco responded. "Alright, I think we all need to take this somewhere a little less public, where we can talk everything through." The entire group walked back into the conference room where they spent the next several hours discussing their pasts.

* * *

Ok, kiddies. See, i have this thing called an ego, and it would be great if you could just boost it up a litle. All you'd have to do is push that little button on the left. If you do that, i would be eternally greatful. Seriously, we're talking down on bended knee sort of thing.


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer: Ok, by now if you haven't figured out that i'm not J.K. Rowling or Joss Whedon, then you're even slower on the up take than i am.

* * *

Chapter 3: Explanations 

"So let me get this straight. You were best friends with these two guys...Harry and uhh...Ron, right? Yeah and you went on all these adventures throughout your little wizarding school because this Voldy guy kept trying to either become immortal or kill Harry. Oh and you hated him but now you're friends cause you found out he wasn't willing to be tattooed. Then on graduation, you had to go and fight this guy and his army of Death dudes. Right?" Xander questioned two hours, thirty seven minutes and fifteen seconds after the mini battle in the waiting room.

"Yeah. That's the story of my life in nut shell. So how about you all. Finding out you're the Slayer at fifteen, having to fight demons and vampires for seven years, doing everything from killing your boyfriend to dying just to do your job. And then there are the rest of you, learning magic the hard way, sticking with your friends through all the hard times. That takes guts when you have nothing to defend yourself with." Hermione was blown away by these people's story.

"There's only one thing I don't understand. Why'd you leave? It sounded like you were ready to die for them."

"Well, I had seen too much. I saw Hannah Abbot fall to her death, the Creevey brothers fighting like men when the odds were stacked against them, Justin Flinch-Fletchery take the Killing Curse to save his friend. During the battle I didn't think, I just did. But afterwards, when I saw the carnage, I had to think about what I'd done, who I'd killed. I saw people's bodies mangled and bruised, so many of them were my friends, or at the very least my classmates." Hermione's eyes glistened with unshed tears but her resolve was firm, she had to tell her story. "I had gotten separated from Harry and Ron during the battle and I needed to find them, to know they were alright. I climbed over people, trying not to disturb the bodies, and when the smoke cleared, I saw a figure. He was on his knees in front of a fallen body. I knew it was Harry. I walked over to him and saw that his stare was vacant, his body hurt and his resolve shattered. I looked down and saw that the body was Ron's. The emotions were so overpowering. I felt lost and broken and afraid and everything all at once. I fell to my knees beside Harry and wept. I couldn't believe he was gone. I loved him and never got the chance to tell him." Hermione was openly crying now, and the room was silent except for her cries. Each was thinking about all their battles and what they had done.

"Once we buried the bodies of the fallen comrades, there was no reminder. The field was tarnished and burned in some places, but it could be used for Quiddich in a few years. The graves would be marked but it would never be like that day. I had let my emotions out about Ron, but Harry never did. It seemed that Harry had no emotions left. He was no longer the boy I once knew; he was the man I didn't want to meet. I couldn't take living in that world any longer. I had lost my best friend, and was watching the other fade before my very eyes. The day I left, Harry didn't even know it was me that was leaving. His eyes used to hold some spark, even at his lowest, but now they held none. All he ever did after the battle, was mope around his house, never seeing the light of day. Ginny, his girlfriend, took care of him, but his lack of feeling was slowly destroying her as well. Even if she wanted to leave, she never could. Her last promise to her brother was to take care of him, and she wouldn't take it back. I didn't want to be that person, so I left. I know it was cowardly but I couldn't do it anymore."

Hermione ended her speech, folding into herself, thinking about what she should've done, what she could've done. The room was silent. Draco was the first to break it. "Well...I know this is still tender for you but...umm...we need you back. That's why I came to find you. The Order sent me."

Hermione's head shot up at the mention of the Order. "Why? What's happened?"

"We have a new threat. Not Voldemort or Death Eaters, but worse. A group of people called the Keepers have decided to make it their initiative to create a new society run by themselves. They aren't large in number but have a lot of power. We think they may want to kill Harry because he stopped Voldemort, however Harry is in no shape to fight anyone. He is too shattered. We need you to come back and help him. Even if he isn't the deciding factor, he is still a moral booster to the wizarding world."

"How do you know about these people, the Keepers?" Willow asked.

"The Order have been keeping an eye on them for several years, and after the Last Battle, they made themselves known. I guess they thought that the wizarding world was weakened, and now was the perfect opportunity." Draco answered.

"The Keepers...the Keepers...hold on a second." Giles said before getting up to leave the room. He came back a few minutes later with a huge book. "I knew I had heard that name before. They are an occultist group that has popped up over the centuries. They believe that their way is the right way and try to impose their will on weakened societies. There have only been a few cases of them showing up in the real world, normally they work with demons and vampires. Napoleon and Hitler were members." Giles explained.

"They were demons? So that's why they were so difficult to defeat." Buffy commented.

"No, they weren't demons." Fred said. This was the first time she had spoken. "The Keepers have a society made up of people, demons, vampires, and wizards. What makes them so powerful is their unity. You destroy one of them, you hurt them all, and if you kill enough, you should be able to destroy them."

"Yes, well Mcgonagall won't let me explain to you everything until you are back at headquarters. Listen I know it will be hard for you but you are the most clever witch I know and it was really hard on all of us when you left. Perhaps giving Harry something to fight for will help him but he needs a familiar face, a reason to fight," Draco explained.

"You had me at 'we need you back'. Of course, I'll come. It's my duty as a witch but more so as a friend."

Gunn shifted from his position to stand in front of the door, blocking their exit. "As touching as your story is, and as much as I want to let him go, I can't." As Hermione and Draco opened their mouths to protest, he finished, "He's still a wanted man here. Until the girl's death here is cleared up, he's not leaving L.A."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other before Draco said, "Look, like I told you before, I can't lie. My father, and I use that term loosely, put a charm on me to prevent me from ever lying to him. When I got older and my magical ability heightened, he altered the charm so I couldn't lie to anyone ever. Even the smallest lie is like the cruciatus curse to me."

At the disbelieving looks, he muttered under his breath, "Weasley would've loved this," before stating in a loud and clear voice, "The slayer is nothing but a myth." Immediately after those words left his lips, his body began to contort with pain. He tried to curl into fetal position but even that was too much. His screams echoed off the walls, changing in pitch as the pain came and went from his body. Glistening tears dropped from his eyes and his face was one distorted. His cheeks were flushed and veins throbbed in his forehead. He gripped at his head trying to rip the pain from its source.

Everyone was taken aback by the scene before them, all except Hermione, who had seen this once before and the Torture Curse performed many times on the battle field that day. She ran to his side, gripped his hands so he wouldn't hurt himself further, and brought his head close to hers. She whispered words into his ear, and slowly the pain receded. His screams lessoned and the tears stopped until only harsh breathing could be heard.

The others' faces were a mix of fear and worry, but everyone understood. There was no mistaking the pain and torture that was in that man's screams. It had ripped through them all because each had heard those screams at least once in their lives, some physically, others only in their nightmares. Understanding shown in their eyes, and Gunn stepped away from the door.

"Thank you," Hermione said as she helped Draco to his feet and headed towards the door.

Just as they were almost to the elevator, they heard a female voice say from behind, "Wait!" They both turned and saw Buffy hurrying towards them. "Listen. I can't help you in your fight, not yet, but since you're going to England, could we join you? I need to reorganize everything, especially my life." There a pleading quality in her voice, and Hermione was able to see the desperation in her eyes. This girl had lost everything and yet she still wanted to fight, just not this one. She knew she was needed and that was enough. She, like Harry, needed a battle to be able to get up in the morning.

"I don't know why not. Just meet up at my place tomorrow."

* * *

Well, that's all for now. The story will pick up, i just needed to get some stuff out of the way. so stay with me...please. 


	4. Saying Hello and Goodbye

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! See earlier chapters for who does!

AN: Thanks a bunch to Hermione Potter and LeoLupin for submitting my first reviews ever! It's very exciting. umm...The next few chapters will have a lot of angst, but it needs to be in there for you to understand the feelings of the characters. If thats not your thing, oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Saying Hello and Goodbye 

The next day Buffy spent discussing how they were going to split up the slayers and their resources. Seeing as Giles was the only surviving member of the Watcher's Council, all assets immediately went to his name when it blew up. Buffy decided that Faith would head the slayer coalition at the Hellmouth in Cleveland and she would have a group of ten slayers in case of back up. The others would be spread over the globe in groups of two or three locating and helping the newly activated slayers. The Scoobies would all be heading to England to help Buffy set up the new Watchers' Council. Hermione said the Order would probably help with making a school for the slayers too young to actually patrol, but she could make no guarantees.

Hermione had to quit her job at the Beacon, saying that a family emergency had come up unexpectedly and she would be out of the country indefinitely. All her coworkers were sad to see her go and her boss had had no ill will towards her. He was just upset to see such a good reporter leave before her time. For all the tears and pleads to not go, she knew their lives would go on as they always had. Nobody knew of her real life, just the one she had created. This wasn't the world where she belonged, merely a limbo where she had escaped to until someone came back to tell it was time to move on.

The evening was spent in great camaraderie, as they swapped stories and ate a huge amount of pizza, a first for Draco. Nobody thought about the danger they were going into or the danger that they had escaped. They were simply living for the moment, that moment because they had nothing else. All the rest of their lives had been about fighting and surviving but this was just about doing something for themselves.

Hermione awoke the next day, bright and early, not by the sun or her alarm but by the knowledge that she was going home today. She was going to see her friends and her family. She was afraid of the people she had left behind, what they would think about her when she came back. Would they accept her? Would they accept her explanation for leaving? She was so nervous, she never noticed Willow joining her in the family room of her apartment. It was decided that those who were going to England would stay at Hermione's apartment, so they could all leave at the same time.

"Scared?" Willow asked as she next to her on the couch.

"I haven't been back there for five years. I never wrote or called or anything. When I left, it was like losing one more. How can I be forgiven for that? I deserted them when they needed me the most." Hermione looked imploringly at Willow, asking with her eyes to be forgiven.

Willow brought Hermione into a hug as the tears began. "Shh, don't cry; it will be alright. Listen, when my girlfriend was killed, I became angry and resentful. I killed someone and became engulfed in power. I nearly killed Dawn and would've ended the world if it hadn't been for Xander. When I left to get sorted out, I never really got the chance to apologize. So when I came back, I unconsciously made myself invisible to my friends and them invisible to me. I couldn't face them, not yet. In the end, they forgave me, even wanted me as a part of their lives. If they are your true friends, they'll forgive you."

Hermione, feeling much better, pulled away. "Yeah, you're right. If it was them, I would forgive them. People make mistakes. Come on we have to get ready to leave." Hermione, getting up off the couch, helped Willow up. As she turned to go into her room, she turned and said, "Thanks."

Everybody was in the living room, with their luggage. Buffy, Dawn and Xander occupied the couch while Willow and Kennedy commandeered the love seat. Draco was sitting in the chair, and Hermione, Giles and Andrew were standing about the room. Andrew had decided that he wanted to help, well that and he didn't want to be stuck with temperamental girls. At least here he had Xander for company.

"So how exactly are we getting to England, airplane?" Dawn enquired.

"Nope, portkey." Draco answered. "First off though, we need to shrink your luggage so we can carry it with us." He and Hermione went along the room and, to everyone's surprise, shrunk their luggage to the size of an orange.

"Nifty, now this is what I call carry-on luggage." Xander said. Everyone smirked while Draco just looked confused.

Hermione grabbed a broken clock from off her mantle. It was old and missing its face, but otherwise intact. "I was wondering when you were going to throw that away, totally clashed with the décor." Xander commented.

"I'm not throwing this out; this is our ticket to England." She muttered 'portus' and the clock turned a shimmering blue before reverting to its old look. "Now everyone needs to touch it, one finger will do." Everyone looked dubious but one by one they each pressed a hand to the clock.

The Scoobies looked at each other with disbelief, while Hermione looked down at her watch counting off the seconds. "…three, two, one." They all felt a sharp tug around their naval area. They were sent spinning through time and space, all bumping into the others beside them. Just when it seemed as if this crazy ride wouldn't end, land was quickly coming up to meet them. Hermione, Draco, Buffy and Kennedy were the only ones saved from playing kissy face with the ground. They helped the others to their feet, and they all got their first look around jolly ole England.

The group had landed in the middle of a run down square near midnight in London, England. It was littered with rubbish and the houses were all smothered with dirt and grime. There were very few lamp post and even fewer with working bulbs. Hermione looked up at houses eleven and thirteen and felt apprehension settle in the pit of her stomach. "C'mon. Someone will have heard that." Draco said pulling her from her thoughts.

Everyone assembled in front of the houses and Draco slipped each a piece of parchment with crisp, decisive writing. Hermione already knew the words by heart, 'The location of the Order of the Phoenix is number twelve Grimmauld Place.' Just as everyone had committed these words to memory, the parchments burst into flames and a house was appearing from thin air. It squeezed itself between the other two houses and looked as if it had always been there. Draco hurried everyone up the stairs to the front door.

"I flooed Molly earlier so she knows we're coming." As Draco said this the door opened and an older woman with light red hair peaked her head out of the house. "Oh Draco. When I got your message, I was so surprised. We weren't expecting you for a while and with so many people." Suddenly her eyes alighted upon Hermione and tears sprang to them. She stayed where she was, until Hermione walked up to her and was engulfed in a hug. She let the sobs shake her body as Mrs. Weasley rocked her back and forth. She kept repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

Draco ushered the rest of their party into the house then turned back and said, "I hate to break this up, but…"

"That's alright." Hermione pulled back but still clung to her like a life line. The two women walked into the house. Seeing the party standing in the middle of the hall, Hermione immediately broke apart. "I'm so sorry. Let me show you to your rooms, and in the morning, you'll be able to meet everyone. Molly, the guest rooms?" After nodding her consent, Mrs. Weasley went to the kitchens with Draco to make a cup of tea.

Hermione showed everyone to their room on the second floor. "The rest of the Order staying here is one floor above. If you need me, don't hesitate to call." She turned to leave, then turned back. "Oh and be very quiet when you walk in the hall downstairs." Hermione returned to the kitchens where she knew that Mrs. Weasley awaited her.

* * *

Sooooo...what'd ya think? If you care to comment, the review button is there on your left and all you need to do is push it. An amazing invention, huh! 


	5. Tears and Fears

Disclaimer: Honestly, must I repeat myself. Only in my dreams willI have the entitlements of J.K Rowling or Joss Whedon.

AN: this chapter is filled with tears and angst just like the last chpater. Hermione is still meeting old friends so hence the need for tears. cause honestly do you think you could not cry after being away from your friends for five years? well, i felt the need to justify myself. don't worry the rest of the story won't be this angst filled. the crossover section of this story is coming to an end soon, but bear with me cause it does get better. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Tears and Fears 

When Hermione entered the kitchens, she smelled the sweet scent of tea brewing over the fire. Mrs. Weasely and Draco were sitting at the table in silence, awaiting her entrance. She seated herself in silence and waited. Mrs. Weasley broke the silence first, "I'm so glad you're here Hermione. It was hard when you left."

"I couldn't stay. It was eating me up inside to see him, to see her, to see everyone. I needed to leave. I never expected to stay as long as I did. I kept telling myself that I would go back, but then I was afraid and never could and the weeks lengthened into months and months into years. I'm so sorry." Hermione eyes glistened with unshed tears and when she looked up Mrs. Weasley's were the same.

"Why were you so afraid? We would never be angry at you, we _could_ never. You were like a daughter to me and seeing my own become an empty vessel, I was lost without you." The kettle whistled in the background and Draco went up to get it but the two women stayed as they were, both lost, both scared of the other, both wanting so much but too afraid to ask.

The Americans trickled down into the kitchen by the smell of cooking food. When they entered, they were greeted by Draco and several new faces. A haggard looking middle-aged man, two young women and a man in his late twenties. Draco introduced. "That's Remus Lupin," he raised his cup to them in greeting, "Fleur Weasley," a woman with shoulder length blond hair nodded her head in acknowledgment, "Ginny Weasley," the girl with red hair lifted her hand in acknowledgement, "and lastly, Bill Weasely, Fleur's husband." The young man had flaming red hair like his sister. He walked over to them and said, "Don't worry if they aren't very lively, it's too early."

After they exchanged names, Mrs. Weasley put plates before them each. As they dug into their food, Hermione walked in. Ginny looked up and they could all see the vacant expression in her eyes. She was confused, then suddenly understanding shown. The two girls stared at each other waiting for the other to make their move. Ginny got up and walked over to the other girl and threw her arms around her. Both had waited for this moment for a long time, but now that it was here, it was awkward and forced.

"What time did you get here?" Ginny asked pulling back.

"Around midnight. I used the portkey that you gave me before I left. I was long overdue."

"How come you never owled, or flooed?"

"I couldn't. At first, everything was too fresh, too painful. Then I became afraid that you all hated me, were mad for me leaving."

"Hermione, we don't hate you. We never did. We could never understand what it was like for you. They were your whole life and you lost both at the same time. Don't be sorry." Lupin added from his place at the table. Hermione looked around at the rest and saw the same thing in their eyes. She now knew she could move on and be at peace with her decision.

She sat down at the table across from Ginny and she could see a little light come into the younger girl's eyes. Everything was very peaceful until a shadow loomed in the doorway. They all looked up and saw the Boy-who-lived, or rather the hollow shell of the man they once knew. The Americans had never seen the boy but each had wished they could have seen him in his younger days. He was tall but very skinny as if he didn't eat often, and his face held the look of someone once strong but was now gaunt. His cheekbones were very noticeable and his hair hung limply around his face. It was really his eyes that a person was riveted by, they were devoid of all emotion and he didn't even register the other people in the room. He scanned the room listlessly and sat at the table in silence. Hermione looked at the boy before her and couldn't believe this was once her friend, her strong, capable friend. Anger welled inside of her at the thought of what he had let himself deteriorate into.

She stood up to her full height, sucked in a lungful of air and began her tirade. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! What the hell have you done to yourself!" Harry looked at the girl as recognition lit in his eyes. "Look, I've lost a friend too but I didn't withdraw into myself. I started—"

"NO! YOU LEFT. You left me. I needed you and you left." Harry was no longer sitting in his chair, but on his feet. His friends hadn't seen him this active in a very long time.

"You're right I did leave, because of YOU! You drove me away like you did everyone. You couldn't handle Ron's death, you wouldn't talk with anyone about it. I needed you to talk about it. You were the only one who could know what I was going through."

"I couldn't. I had lost too many people, seen too many lives destroyed. How was it that I should be spared but his life cut short?"

"Harry, I don't know why fate gave you this life. But I do know something. Ron would not want you throwing your life away, he would want you to live, to use his memory for good, to help people, to love, to show you that evil won't control you. You want to know why I know this? Because he told me. We talked about what we would want for you if we weren't to make it. We never got the chance to tell you but I know Ron would hate what you did with your life." Harry looked at her imploringly, his eyes begging her to tell him more. She walked over to him and took his hands. "You could change, become the person he always wanted you to become. Help us Harry, fight the good fight again." Harry looked into her questioning eyes and around the room at the people who had tried for so long find him. "What's their name?" Hermione squealed as she threw her arms around his neck. "Because fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." He finished through her hair.

The entire room released a tremendous sigh. Ginny was crying tears of joy. She had her boy back! Lupin sat in the back watching the entire thing play before his eyes; he was for the first time in five years happy.

"So are you going to tell me who our friends are or are you going make me guess?" He said with a smile on his face. Once introductions went around the table for the second time that morning, the breakfast went along as normal, or as normal as it could in a wizarding household.

* * *

well, i think i said all that i needed to say at he beginning. oh yes. thanks to LeoLupin and hazelburger for reviewing. also for those of you who want to see this crossover continue, tough. it won't be. but i have a story in the works that will be crossover the whole way, but it's not quite ready to post yet, so be patient. justonemore thing, that feeling youfeel in your right index finger is the need to push the review button and tell me what you think. i thought i'd let you know.Thanks again. 


	6. Henry and the Americans

Disclaimer: This the last time i shall put Joss Whedon in disclaimer because alas, the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters shall be leaving in this chapter. Try not to weep, for i will continue to give all rights to J.K Rowling for her ingenius characters.

AN: As i said before Buffy and her friends shall be leaving in this chapter but i do have another character comingto replace them. i'm not sure how he'll be greeted so please give me your opinion. i hope i did justice to the BTVS characters. i'm sorry if i did not. now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 6: Henry meets the Americans

At noon, the Americans and Hermione walked into the heart of London. They stopped in front of a pub called The One and Many. People milled about, going here and there, completely ignoring the pub, as though it didn't exist.

"So, umm…where are we?" Everyone seemed in agreement with Xander.

"Oh well. This is a place where slayers and their Watchers can meet with you and not bring attention to you all. Come on." She led them all into the pub. It was dark and dingy, yet warm. The tables all had the look of being well-used. The man behind the counter eyed the newcomers wearily until he saw Hermione.

"Ahh…miss. It's so good to see you again. This place has been dead for ages, ever since Dumbledore moved his base of operations." The man slowly walked over to Hermione. He was old but, looking in his eyes, a person saw he had a lot of inner strength. His hair was white and straggly, and he was thin but not overly so. While everyone else in the wizarding world wore robes, he wore muggle clothes, outdated but still muggle. "Who are these people?"

"Oh Henry. Sorry I forgot to floo you before we came. I know that this place hasn't been very active and now would be a good time to change that. Dumbledore told me before he died that if I ever needed a place to hide, to come here. Well, this is Buffy,_ the_ slayer, and her friends." Henry's eyes widened at this. "As you know the Watcher's Council was blown up and well, they need a place to call headquarters again. I know Dumbledore placed as many protection charms on this place as he did at our current establishment, so it should work well, don't ya think?" Hermione gauged everyone's expression, and they all looked dubious.

"Well, as long as my shop doesn't get demolished, I'll agree to it." There was uproar at this. "We're slayers, we fight demons. What do you expect?" "Do you think we would purposely do something like that?" "Who are you to make conditions? You should be so lucky to work with us?"

Hermione smiled to herself. Lifting her hands in the air, she let a shrill whistle pierce the air. "Listen. Henry is a trickster. He knows the type the work you do, and he is willing to help."

"Come on. I'll show you the back." The group followed Henry behind the bar, and a door marked with an X. "Only those that you want to enter can enter. No magical, demonic or humanly ways can get through this door unless you bid them welcome." He opened the door and walked into an immense waiting area. It had a tall ceiling, nearly two stories. Everything was covered in wood; there were several sets of coal grey couches and chairs for visitors. The secretarial desk was huge with plenty of room for files and computers. Off the main waiting area, there were two conference rooms. Down the hall were several offices, each with a plague for the occupant's names.

Beside the entrance door was a set of stairs that led into the basement. Faith just came up from downstairs. "Wow. Y'all gotta come see this." She was so excited, like she had just slayed her first vamp again. The group all ran for the door. When they got downstairs, they saw why Faith was so happy.

"There's gotta be enough room down here for twenty sparing areas. This room has to be enchanted, or something. This isn't the same amount of space as upstairs."

Dawn suddenly emerged from a hall off the room they were in. "There are so many rooms down there. And not just like dormrooms, but nice, with fourposter beds and bathrooms between every two rooms. This place is amazing."

"Well, Henry, I guess we're here to stay." Buffy said as she saw that they could start a school here for slayers and watchers, and have enough room to run the Watcher's Council.

"Then my work here is done. If you ever need anything, I leave you with this." She pulled a pouch from within her pocket. "It's floo powder. You throw it into the fire and say the name of the person you want to speak to." She placed it on the mantle of a fireplace the other occupants hadn't noticed before. It already had a fire roaring, and in the weeks that followed, they found that it couldn't be put out.

"It's been nice knowing you, and thanks." Hermione left the group and went into the busy London street. She started to head back in the direction of headquarters but decided against it. She walked in the direction of her favorite teashop. It was where she went when times were tough during the years before Voldemort's defeat, and needed to get away from it all.

Sweet Leaf came into view, and it brought a smile to her face. Upon entering, the sweet aroma of tea filled her nose. It was a little mom-and-pop shop that had lasted for years. It had a homey quality that was comforting to those in need of a pick-me-up.

After ordering her tea and going to an empty table, a familiar face caught her eye. A young man sitting at a table in the corner was hunched over his tea reading a paper. He was the same age or a little older than Hermione, but hadn't seen the harshness she had. He wore a simple pair of jeans, and a white t-shirt. He had with him a tanned jacket. It wasn't his clothes that drew her attention. It was his hair; it was the color of oranges. Though it was not nearly as red as the Weasleys but it was still shocking.

"Cooper?" Hermione asked, incredulously. He raised his head in the direction of the voice and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hermione? Is that really you? I haven't seen you in ages. Here, sit, sit. So how have you been?"

"Well, I'm no longer working in at the Beacon as you can see. I'm here for personal reasons."

"Of the 'special' variety?" Cooper held a special twinkle in his blue eyes. He had grown up on Hermione's street, and had been best friends with her until she left for Hogwarts. She had told him the day before leaving for her fifth year, that she was a witch. She had wanted him to know in case she was hurt in the fight.

"Yes, of the 'special' variety. We have a new threat. Have you ever heard of a group called the Keepers?" Cooper was an expert in anything mysterious, ever since learning Hermione was a witch. Even though he couldn't help her magically, he could help her academically. He knew the same, if not more, than her about magic.

"Only bits and pieces. It's an occultist group that have popped up here and there throughout the centuries. They try to plunder weakened societies, and oppose their will on the people. They've been weakened, but nobody ever seemed to have enough power to defeat them. One of them always slipped away and bided their time until their group was big enough in numbers to try again. There's something else but it keeps slipping away. I don't think I could provide any more information than your revered text books." He added with a smirk. Hermione body tightened at the mention of her beloved but untouched books.

"Yes, well. That's all I've been told thus far. I haven't had time to research." She looked into her cup when she said this. He noticed this but decided to say nothing. "Listen I really should be getting back. Hey, we need someone with your knowledge and research skills. Why don't you come with me? Unless you have other things to do."

"Actually, no. I just finished my last year at school and don't have a job yet. I never thought of getting one in the magical community. Are you sure I would be allowed?"

"I'm sure we could use a muggle liaison. And even if the ministry doesn't want you, I'm sure the Order could find a place for you." Cooper seemed amused with the idea and said so. He said that he wanted to have a trial run because he had never interacted with wizards other than Hermione and didn't know how they would react to him.

"Don't worry. They'll love you, at least most of them will." They gathered their things and left the tearoom. They discussed their lives for the past five years during their walk to Headquarters. Hermione could sense that as they drew closer to their destination, Cooper grew more and more apprehensive. While he believed in his own ability to understand their culture, he doubted they would understand his.

* * *

So what do you think? You'll learn more about cooper asthe story progresses, but he has an interesting backstory that i can't give away now. That would ruin the fun for me. By the way i know that i didn't go into the whole more than one slayer thing but i thought that it would be a story Buffy would need to explain to Henry herself. If you want me to continue with Buffy's story in England, tell me and i'll see what i can do. 


	7. Cooper

Disclaimer: i own nothing.

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. I had a death in the family recently and didn't really feel like writing. There's not much else to say, so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: Cooper

Hermione could hear voices coming from the within the kitchen, the only room with enough space to seat everyone comfortably. She led Cooper, along the hall, hoping she had made the right decision to bring her old friend into this. She opened the door and entered.

"Oh good, Hermione, you're here. We were starting to…get…worried…" McGonogall said until she caught sight of the young man standing at her side. Everyone in the room visibly tensed with a stranger in their midst. "Hello, and whom may I ask are you?"

"My name is Cooper. I'm a friend of Hermione's and learned that I could be of assistance here." He stated in a calm, British accent.

"Really?" All eyes turned to look at Hermione at his statement.

"Yes. He has an extensive knowledge of all things magical. He probably knows more about the magical community than most of the people in this room. I believe he could be a great asset to us and our cause." Her eyes flashed with admiration for the man standing beside her, and she dared anyone to contradict her.

"Well, I for one would like to know what this chap has to offer to us." Draco said from his place at the table next to Lupin and across from Harry.

Cooper released a sigh of relief, and began, "As Hermione told you, I know anything magical from unicorns to Quiddich. And also--"

"Prove it." This came from a dark haired man sitting in the corner of the room. He was none other than Dumbledore's murderer himself, Severus Snape.

"You, my good sir, are a potions professor." At his raised eyebrows, Cooper elaborated. "There are three distinct powders on your robes, which from the look, seem to be Cornish pixie dust, ground Swedish Fireball scales, and ground dried dandelion leaves. These three things are only used together in a potion called Extinguidor. This means 'extinguisher' in Spanish because a Spanish wizard perfected the potion. It can put out any fire, magical or otherwise. While this is an easy potion to make, most people don't use it except teachers for academic purposes. Also you have calluses on your hands where you always stir the potion." The room sat in stunned silence at the man's speech. They had never seen someone put Snape in his place so efficiently, and it also cleared up any doubts they might have had of this man's intelligence.

"How do you know so much for a muggle?" the hoarse voice of Harry asked. Disbelief flickered through everyone's eyes except Cooper's; he didn't even try to deny it. There was a beat of silence before, "After learning the truth about Hermione, I wanted to still be a part of her life. So I learned all I could about magic." Here, his eyes faltered for a moment from looking into Harry's but it was enough for Harry to pay closer attention to his words. "At first it was just from books, then I met several other people who knew magic and I was able to learn from them. I was never able to actually do magic." This explanation seemed to satisfy the members of the Order for now, but they would all keep an eye on this new man.

"Well, I suppose we should now get down to business." McGonogall said regaining everyone's attention. "Now, Tonks has recently come back from infiltrating the Keepers. Tonks."

A young purple haired woman stood up, from her place beside Lupin. Her face wore years of pain and hardness. Her violet eyes were deep pools of depression, as if she had given up on the joy in life. They held none of their earlier spark. Hermione wondered what had happened to take the life from this unique girl. When the girl spoke, it was flat and broken. "Well, it wasn't hard. They will accept anyone who seems lost, like they don't know who or what to believe. Then, they begin a process called desensitizing. They take all your past experiences and turn them around so you don't know if they're true or not. You eventually lose faith in everything that you once held dear. Once I was desensitized, I was allowed to attend meetings, but not the important ones. I was in the lower echelons, and therefore not privy to that information. I was to be told where to go and when to do it; that was all. They let me out to spread their word. I was caught snooping around a nd they wanted me out of their hair." Over the course of her explanation, the life was brought back into her eyes, and by the end she was blazing angry. She was not one to be disregarded or thrown away easily; she just needed to hear what they had done to her to bring her back. "But I can tell you this, they are planning something big. I don't know what yet but I do know that they are waiting for something, a sign, or a person, or something. Just give me a few more days. I won't fall prey to their antics again." Determination lit in her eyes; she was renewed and ready.

"They're waiting for their Zeichen. It's a person that signalizes the start of the war. Someone to lead them into battle. It's normally a person they see on the street questioning the society, then they tell him that they'll help him when he revolts against the government. This way they are really calling the shots but if things go sour, they pull out and plead innocence and the guy gets stuck with the penalty. The Keepers only look out for themselves." Cooper explained.

"How do we know who this person is?" Ginny asked.

"Have there been any agitators in the government lately?"

"Everyone seems to be upset nowadays, what with the death of Rufus Scrimegeor and all. People saw him as the government's guide to getting through trouble, and word has gotten out about Harry's 'condition.'" Fred commented. He and George had gotten to the meeting before Hermione had come back.

"Well, they'll now see a newfront from me, so you needn't worry about that."

"Once we figure out who the Zeichen is, how do we kill him? And if we do, will it successfully destroy the Keepers?" Lupin posed this new problem to the Order.

"I'm not sure how to kill the Zeichen. It's not like just killing a person. There's a special spell, because he represents the people's resentment and confusion. Those two emotions are hard to rid yourself of totally, so it takes something powerful to fully eradicate the human form. And if we act quickly after killing him, we should be able to destroy the rest. They put most of their power in the Zeichen, so they will be weakened immediately afterwards. However they do regain their strength quickly and will be much harder to kill."

Molly, ever the pacifist, asked, "Do we need to kill the Zeichen? He seems like a pawn and doesn't really understand the entirety of his actions."

"Oh, they make sure he understands. Once they instill their power in him, he is lost, completely taken over by the hate coursing through his body." 'Cooper seems to know more than he had let on,' Hermione thought. 'Why didn't he tell me this before? Does he think me untrustworthy?'

Cooper continued to answer their questions about the Keepers and gained a lot of their trust, all except Harry. He thought that a muggle who knew this much information was hiding something about himself. Nobody gave away information for free.

The meeting finally dispersed when Tonks said she had to go out and "spread the word." She left with the vacant look back in her eyes, but this time Hermione knew it was part of her mask. The other members all left until it was just Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Cooper and Lupin. They were sitting around the table discussing the rapid turn of events, when suddenly Cooper excused himself.

"I'm sorry, but I too must be leaving. It's getting late, and I have things that still need to be done. If I think of anything, I will be over again tomorrow. If you need to get a hold of me, here's my number." He scribbled a number on a grubby piece of paper, before exiting, not even realizing that only two of them knew what 'a number' was.

Harry desperately wanted to know more about this man they had let so willingly into their midst. Pleading a headache, he began to follow Cooper. It was pretty routine, but he hadn't done this since Voldemort. It brought back a rush of adventure, and a surge of energy into his blood. He hadn't felt this invigorated in a long while; he finally had a motive to live again.

During his musings, he hadn't noticed Cooper enter a tall warehouse building until he realized he didn't know where he was. By process of elimination, he followed him into the building through a window, so not to draw attention to himself.

The inside of the building looked as nondescript as the outside. It was dark and huge. Boxes as big as men cluttered the ground floor, while a system of pulleys hung from the ceiling. Harry saw Cooper ascend a flight of stairs on his right. As Harry was moving into the shadows, his foot hit a chain. He quickly swung around behind a box and sucked in his breath.

Cooper scanned the room, after hearing a sound on his left. He saw a shadow show across the floor, and he smirked. He would allow Harry to follow him; he was tired of hiding from everyone. He continued on up to his flat and left the door slightly ajar, knowing Harry wouldn't resist.

After several minutes, Harry resumed breathing and walked cautiously towards the stairs. He said a quick spell to negate the sound of his shoes before ascending after Cooper. He saw a door slightly ajar, and approached. He saw that the room was actually a flat, modestly furnished. It had the air of second-hand, not at all like the Weasley's house, but more like the person wasn't going to be staying here long. He said a quick disillusionment charm before diving behind the dilapidated couch. He was berating himself for leaving his invisibility cloak at the house in his haste, when he heard someone pad across the floor.

"Look there's nothing to worry about." Cooper was talking, but to whom Harry didn't know. He peeped his head over the couch but couldn't see a person or a phone. "I know what I'm doing, if they get suspicious, I'll pull out…I know, I know. I'm not some rookie fresh out of training…My emotions don't get involved. I'm a professional…alright, I'll contact you in a few days. Bye."

Ending his conversation, he went over to the kitchen to pull out items for his dinner. He looked around for something before realizing he didn't have it, grabbed his keys and left. Harry was very disoriented after his abrupt departure, and decided to leave the flat before Cooper came back. He left the same way he came, only undoing his spells until he was several blocks from the warehouse.

He wondered the streets, pondering the information he had gotten tonight. He had to think how he would present this to Hermione; he didn't want to alienate her or make Cooper suspicious of him. When he decided to do nothing but watch him until he obtained more information, he headed back to headquarters, not knowing that he had two shadows that night.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Have an opinion? all you need to do is push the review button on the left. 


	8. Memories

Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing. except the stuff you don't recognise. Those are creations of my own head.

* * *

Chapter 8: Memories 

Harry spent the next week carefully examining Cooper, watching what he says, what he does, what books he looked at. He hasn't seen anything to back up what he saw at the warehouse, but he wouldn't let his guard down. He was sitting in the library with Cooper and Hermione researching the past Zeichen, when Ginny came in saying, "Tonks is coming tonight and she said she has important information."

"Well, do you know what it is?" Harry asked as his girlfriend sat beside him. He was very happy that their relationship was better. He still remembered the lost look that had been in her eyes for so long.

"She couldn't say. She'll was only able to get out of the house for a few minutes before they would have noticed her. They're letting her out to market to the people for a few days. Last time she didn't get enough new people to join, and they've only just begun to trust her again. She'll have more information tonight though."

"Hopefully, it's more than what is in these old books," Hermione interjected. "We haven't been able to find out more than we already know. It always says there's a spell to destroy the Zeichen and subsequently the Keepers, but it never tells what the spell is. It's so frustrating."

"Perhaps you three should take a break. I only got here a few minutes ago." Cooper said to the group. The girls seemed to exhale in relief while Harry tensed. It must have shown, because Cooper looked in his direction inquiringly. He shrugged and got up with Hermione and Ginny. "Don't worry. If I see anything, I'll call." He went back to his work as the group exited.

"Do you guys ever get the feeling he's not telling us something?" Harry asked as they were in the kitchen.

"Who's not telling you something?" Draco had just entered when Harry asked his question.

"Cooper." Draco's eyes clouded over at the mention of that name, but nobody noticed.

"Why do you ask? I mean, he hasn't been telling us lies or anything."

"I don't know." Harry seemed perplexed. He wondered around the room as he spoke his thoughts aloud. "How can we really trust him? His word…Oh another thing, where did he learn all this stuff, he's a muggle. No muggle has access to that kind of information unless they have wizarding heritage."

Draco sat through this until, "Well, you can believe me. Only my word. Maybe he can't tell us everything, I mean we can't tell everything to people not in the Order." Harry looked into his eyes and found nothing, just gray orbs. He hated not being able to read people, and Draco was one of the hardest. He kept everything close.

"It was just a feeling. Just forget it." Hermione and Ginny watched this exchange and remained silent. They knew Harry had difficulty trusting people, and needed to find things out in his own way.

Just then, the object of their discussions popped his head around the door. "I think I might have found something." He came around the corner carrying a huge tome of a book. It was very old and dusty. The pages were yellowed from age and the cover was peeling from the spine from multiple uses. He laid it down in front of them to an open page. Hermione pulled it towards her while he explained. "I knew there was something about them that I was forgetting but I couldn't figure it out until I saw this passage."

Hermione looked down at the book. She saw nothing out of the ordinary until she began to read and understood. "_…today Daniel came back from school. He seemed rejuvenated, like he had a purpose, but whenever we asked him about it, he was very tight-lipped. He would only talk about this group that he was involved with at school, but never details, like what this group did. He just seemed to pity us, as if we didn't understand him, but I'm his sister. I don't understand…He's still going on about the Group. It has consumed him. He comes for shorter and shorter visits and when he is here, he only sits in his room writing to the Group. Last time he was here, Daniel had the audacity to tell me that I was going to hell because I disagreed with him. He doesn't seem to remember any of the things Mother taught us…Well, we have finally put a name to this Group. It's called the Keepers. He let it slip when he was telling us how they have finally found their Zeichen." _Here Hermione stopped reading and looked at the others._ "He said now they can finally begin the cleansing process. Mother lost it and forbade him to return to school. This only enraged him and he left, swearing to never return. His last words hurt the most. He said we weren't his real family anyway. I'm so scared for him…News of the Keepers' movement has finally reached our ears. It appears that they were defeated by a man named Alexander Bertrand. He was able to solve the Zeichen's riddle, thus destroying him and his followers. I asked him about Daniel but…_So we have to solve a riddle?"

"Well, I don't know if it's like a sphinx's riddle but there is something all the Zeichens have had at their downfall. They tested their opponents in the mind, thinking themselves superior and knowing that any common man can fight physically but it takes someone truly knowledgable in the ways of the world to defeat them."

"Do you know what the riddle is?"

"It's always up to the Zeichen. They come up with a riddle that they think will work. But beware. Everything from their mouth could be considered a riddle. They often talk with their opponents, leading them into a false sense of security, and will trip them up with their riddle when their opponents don't even know that that is the riddle."

"Was that supposed to make sense?"The others in the room looked completely perplexed. Only Hermione, Draco and Cooper had the look of understanding in their eyes.

"Anything they say could be the riddle. It doesn't have to be the form of a standard riddle. They only wish to feel superior because they believe they are the superior race." Hermione explained.

"Well, that complicates things." Ginny commented before they all fell in contemplative silence.

Several hours later, at the Order meeting, the entire group was on edge as they waited for Tonks to arrive so she could give her information. Hermione had told the group what they had learned earlier, and they were discussing riddles.

"Do we have any accounts of the other downfalls, so we know what to look for?" Harry asked, always ready to find ways to defeat his enemies.

"Nope, what happens with the Zeichen and his defeater is the same as what happened with Voldemort. Only you know the extent of those conversations." Cooper said looking knowingly into Harry's eyes. Harry didn't talk for the rest of the time, thinking about what had taken place at the Last Battle.

After Graduation, all the students, their parents and the professors were standing in the Great Hall where they had received their diplomas only moments before. There was an air of accomplishment and relief. They were done, finally! Everyone was taking pictures, wanting to forever capture the joy that that day had brought. How ironic it is that that day had changed everything in more ways than one. Harry didn't need cameras to remember it.

He saw Hermione and Ron standing before the head table, surreptitiously holding hands. While they had never admitted to liking each other, everyone knew it. They were talking with Ron's parents about what they wanted to do after Graduation; Ron had wanted to be an auror, whereas Hermione saw herself as a journalist. She wanted people to know the truth. Harry had let himself feel happiness for the first time that day. He was so worried that he never appreciated the beauty of the ceremony. He thought they would attack before, when people had their guards down.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. His eyes connected for a moment with Hermione and Ron's, then he turned and sprinted towards the entrance hall where screams were echoing off the walls. The Great Hall was in chaos; people were running for cover, or trying to get to where the action was. Younger siblings were crying for their families, while muggle families were trying to make sense of the confusion.

Harry knew, rather than saw, that the Order and the DA assembled behind him. He entered the fray, immediately stunning two Death Eaters. He felt the energy and the power coursing through the room, spells whizzing past his body. He was battling MacNair, Buckbeak's would-be killer, when he suddenly felt an intense sorrow fill him. Voldemort had set Dementors on them. They immediately lowered the moral of the Order and the others fighting.

Harry caught Hermione's eyes. They met together with Ron and linked hands. The three of them shut their eyes and concentrated their energy on the image of life without Voldemort. They began to chant in low, slow voices an ancient spell. "_…spes validus, virtus jugis, succurro nos evinco is malum… spes validus, virtus jugis, succurro nos evinco is malum… spes validus, virtus jugis, succurro nos evinco is malum!_"(1)

They opened their eyes, and everyone saw the milky white orbs that replaced their eyes. They lifted their wands as one and said "Expecto Patronum" in a loud clear voice that wasn't their own. It seemed to be a blend of all theirs, Hermione's soft alto filtered through Ron's steady tenor, and Harry's deep baritone. They were finally one entity and with their combined power, they sent a shot wave through the air to the Dementors so intense that it rocked the foundations of Hogwarts.

A great stream of energy shot from each wand, met in front of the three friends and shaped itself in the form of a warrior of old. It looked valiant, and majestic. It had no face or distinguishing features but it brought hope to all those fighting. The warrior began his assault on the Dementors.

Released from the spell, Harry, Hermione and Ron felt rejuvenated. They weren't sure if the spell would work, but they had to try. The Patronus was all their souls, and fought the darkness for them.

The Order was able to push the Dark Forces to the Quidditch field, when Harry suddenly felt an intense pain in his head. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain, clutching at his head to try and force it out. He knew; he knew He was here. Voldemort had arrived and he was pissed.

A circle had cleared and Harry and Voldemort stood in the center of it. Fighting continued on around them, but neither paid it any attention.

"So, you have learned much since we parted last." Voldemort hissed in his slow methodic voice. It was almost soothing in its rhythm. Harry was finally able to push Voldemort out of his head and regain his feet. "Only a truly powerful wizard could call such an intense patronus. It's a shame that you had to share your power with such unworthy people."

"Really? The only person unworthy of my presence here is you." Harry spat. Angered Voldemort struck and the fight began. It was a battle of wills as both were accomplished duelists. The fight quickly took the form of a dance. Each thrust parried and each attacked nimbly avoided. The wand's movements flowed from each with a grace, and the spells were the light display.

However the fight soon turned in favor of Voldemort. Harry, being human, was wavering and a simple stunning spell threw him to the ground. He lost control of his wand, and Voldemort applied the Cruciatus curse. Harry felt hundreds of tiny needles incessantly jabbing him all over his body. He couldn't escape the pain; it penetrated beneath his skin, his body, into his heart and soul. He felt the curse lifted from him for the barest of seconds before it was reapplied. Listening to Harry's screams like music, he said, "Why do you bother? You know you can't beat me. I am more powerful than you can even dream, and yet so alike. Too bad it has to end like this." He released Harry and kicked his wand to him. "I want to have the pleasure of looking into your eyes when I kill you, hearing the breath escape your body, and knowing that I killed you."

Voldemort waited until Harry stood to face him. Then he screamed a second later, "Avada Kedavra." Harry saw the jet of green light coming straight at his heart. He didn't think Death would come in the form of vibrant energy rather than the dark specter.

Suddenly he saw a great shape intercept the curse. He looked down on his savior, into the eyes of his first and best friend, Ron. He had sacrificed himself so Harry could go on living. Immediately, Harry threw the stunning spell at Voldemort, just as he threw a second killing curse. The spells connected, just as they had three years ago.

"Are we to be two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound?" Voldemort asked.

"Or you could surrender.(2)" Harry responded.

"It seems to me that you have no more power than a mere man. How do you expect to defeat me, pray tell?" Voldemort was smiling in truly terrifying way. He felt confident that this _boy_ couldn't ever kill him. He had lost his precious mentors and had no one left to save him. In their niche in the battlefield no one noticed the two combatants.

"Look around Harry. See all your friends out there? They are all going to die and it will all be your fault. You are mine; mine to kill, to torture, to destroy. This is a pointless battle, so much needless death and yet, you brought this on them."

"No! I won't let you kill them." Harry suddenly broke the connection, and shouted into the air,

Spirits of death, spirits of life.

Come to me, help me in this strife.

Defeat this evil, defeat this might,

Pave the way for love and light.

He thought of Ron, his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, and felt their love course through his body, restoring his soul. He aimed at where Voldemort's heart should be, and said, "Nex per vita(3)." A white light emitted from his wand. It was the most pure thing Harry had ever seen. He saw life in it; people surviving and growing old together. He saw children, playing and flying free of all this turmoil. He heard the phoenix's song from the light, and knew that he wasn't a murderer. He was couldn't kill something that wasn't alive; Tom Riddle had died a long time ago.

In that instant, Voldemort knew that it was over. The light struck his body, releasing Tom's soul to finally be at peace with death. The carcass of Voldemort crumbled and disintegrated into dust that was picked up by the wind, forever lost.

The sounds of terror and triumph flowed through the field, Harry heard none of it. He fell to his knees, beside his friend and wept. Even though he finally got rid of his greatest foe, he didn't feel happiness; he felt empty. It was too much, the price was too high.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts as Tonks entered the kitchen. She had a knowing look on her face, as if she had the answer to all their problems.

* * *

1: Hope strong, courage constant, help us defeat this evil. 

2: These are lines from Pirates of the Caribbean. An amazing film if you've never seen it.

3: Death by life.

AN: these are made-up sayings in Latin and well, i've never taken Latin, so if they're wrong then please let me know. I know i kinda strayed from the perspective of Hermione but i felt i needed to talk about the Last Battle and what Harry felt. Don't worry, most of the story will be from hermione's perspective. Please tell me what you think. A writer needs comments like they need air, and you are depriving me of air!


	9. Guides

Disclaimer:I own nothing except for the stuff that you don't recognize.

AN: Sorry for the wait. I had a lot of work to do for school and for getting ready for graduation and all the crap that needs to be done because of it. Also the other chapters were pre-written before I uploaded them, but the next few might take me longer since i have to write them and finish school. So please be patient with me because i do have a ending for this story. well that's all, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Guides

The room immediately silenced when they saw the purple-haired girl. She wouldn't speak until she was comfortable next to Lupin. Finally Harry couldn't wait anymore, "So, what'd you find?" Everyone else looked hopefully at her. They had all wanted to ask but didn't have the guts.

"Well, it seems that we know their new Zeichen. It's a man by the name of Richard Parson. He's a wizard who's been stirring up trouble in the government."

"Isn't he an auror?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, he was a year ahead of me. He was always questioning the professors and the reasons for concealment. While he never fully agreed with Voldemort, he believed that wizards are superior to muggles and that we shouldn't hide from them."

"Well, it seems he finally has a place to vent his anger. No wonder they picked him. He's powerful and he's questioning by nature and he has a superiority issue. So now that we know who he is, what do we do?" Hermione commented.

"It seems to me that we can't just go in and arrest him, then Tonks' cover will be blown. And we still need more information on this guy. His grades, his friends, his family and the like. All this will help us figure out what type of riddle he'll ask." Cooper said.

"We'll keep an eye on him at the office and hopefully he'll screw up, and we can interrogate him." Kinsley said.

"No, he's too smart for that, and too powerful. You'll never be able to keep him. Remember the Keepers put all their power in this guy."

"Well, they haven't yet. The ceremony is set for next week. They haven't told us lower workers but I overheard a conversation about it."

"This is great. During the ceremony is when all the Keepers are weakened the most. If we can find out where it will take place, we should be able to strike them, and take them all out." Cooper said.

"Ummm…I hate to rain on everyone's parade, but am I going to get killed when you kill all the Keepers?" Tonks asked tentatively. Lupin took hold of Tonks' hand and looked inquiringly at Cooper.

"Well, maybe." There was a sharp intake of breath around the room. All the blood drained from Lupin's face, and tightened his grip. "Since you actually became apart of the Keepers, the spell might kill you, but since your heart doesn't actually belong to them, it might pass you by. I don't know. There are no records of this ever happening." He looked apologetically about the room.

"If you knew this before, why didn't you tell us?" Lupin said angrily, the wolf showing in his voice.

"Remus, it isn't his fault. I would have joined anyway. That was the path I needed to take." Tears were falling from her eyes as she told him this. "I had to help in whatever way I was needed, and without me there, we wouldn't have been able to find out as much information. If it wasn't me it would be someone else." Everyone was surprised at these words. This was a girl that was so full of life, and yet she was willing to give it all away from them. Because she could look however she wanted, she never showed them the thoughtful, older side of her, but now her age and understanding was reflected in her eyes. Hermione had seen that look far too many times in Harry's eyes, and knew why she had hid it. There were so many people in the world that had seen pain, but not enough that hid their pain to bring laughter to others.

"Well, we'll just have to find a way to keep her safe." Hermione said.

Several hours later, they were all in the library looking for a way to keep to Tonks safe, when Cooper suddenly excused himself. "I'm sorry, but I need to get going. I wish I could be of more use." Everyone accepted this and went back to their research. A few minutes later Harry pleaded a headache, and went up to his room.

He came back down stairs in his invisibility cloak. He would find out once and for all what Cooper was hiding even if he had to confront him about it. Cooper was no where to be found, but he headed for the warehouse expecting him to go there eventually.

When he got there, he saw light coming from the upstairs windows. He saw a fire escape on his left, and quietly ascended. At the window, he found it latched. He said, "Alohamora" and it popped free. He slipped inside and hid behind the couch like before.

The apartment hadn't improved much. There were a few more personal items but other than that it was exactly the same. Cooper came from down the hall, just as Harry ducked behind the couch, however, he wasn't alone. An older gentleman followed him. He wore a white button down shirt and white khakis. He had black hair that was peppered with grays and coal eyes. He looked very distinguished.

"Look, Charles, I haven't been reporting because there has been nothing to report. They haven't found out more than is necessary, and nothing about us."

"Oh, really. Then why is that black-haired boy always questioning you? Is a Keeper?"

"Harry doesn't trust easily. You know that, or has Gabe not been telling you things?" Cooper responded bitingly.

The man named Charles looked back at him as if nothing had happened. "I am well aware of Harry, and it is not your place to take your anger out on Gabe. You knew going into this it wouldn't be easy. People are finicky things, they don't want to know about things they are afraid of, especially if it means change. And yet, they want to be all knowing. You must have patience."

"How can I have patience when I have all the answers but can't give it to them? I don't want to see any of them killed, but I can't stop them from the path they are headed. How do I protect them and not interfere?"

"It is hard, but you must remain unemotional. That is what sets us apart." Charles reminded Harry of Dumbledore. He had all the answers and yet wanted people to find the way themselves; he had always hated him for that. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to know.

He jumped up, but because of the cloak, neither man saw him. He ripped it from his body but instead of shock, Cooper turned to him, "Hello Harry. I was wondering when your curiousity would get the better of you."

"How did you know?" Harry was very confused He approached them cautiously, with his wand extended.

"There is no need for wands, my boy. We are a peaceful people." Charles addressed him for the first time, and it shocked Harry. His voice had such a calming affect, as if he had no reason to be afraid of anything.

"What are you? Who are you?" Harry resisted the urge to keep his mouth shut, and ask the questions he needed to ask.

"We are Guides."

"Huh?" Harry was completely confused. He had never heard of Guides before, at least not in the magical sense. "What the hell are Guides?"

Cooper shook his head and said, "Harry, you might want to sit down for this." Harry sat warily, looking from one gentleman to the other. "We are Guides as I said before. We show people the way to find what they are looking for. Everyone is searching for something in this life, and we help them find it. When you were younger all you wanted was a place to belong, and Gabe, your Guide, revealed the wizarding world to you through your ability to use your magical powers unknowingly. Then when all you wanted was to defeat Voldemort, he helped you find the strength within yourself to kill him. What a person wishes to find may not be concrete but an emotion or a knowledge of something. It depends on who they are."

Harry was starting to understand; he had always felt like there was a force keeping him sane. Even at his darkest, when he wanted nothing more than to throw himself off of the nearest bridge, something was with him, telling him to stay a little longer. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be, like in our heads or something?"

"Not necessarily. For you, Gabe felt that you had too many people trying to help you, so he placed himself in your subconscious so you couldn't be rid of him. While Hermione has always turned to me as her Guide, I stayed in her life as a friend. I always seem to show up when she needs me the most. So you see, you are not alone on your journey." He said, reading Harry's face correctly.

"That's where you learned all the magic from, even though you're muggle. Right?"

"Exactly. I was born a muggle but wanting to be of help to Hermione, I became a part of the Guides. They taught me and showed me the way to Guide people. Once I became a Guide, I ceased being a muggle but I am not a wizard either."

Harry sat back into the couch letting all this new information sink into his mind. Suddenly he remembered something. "Is Draco a Guide?"

Charles looked surprised at the boy's intelligence. He smiled and responded, "Yes, he is in training right now." Interpreting his looks correctly, he added, "And you wish to know why?"

"Well, yes. I mean I have nothing against him now, but when I was younger he was a bit of a prick and tried his damnedest to make my life hell. Why should he—"

"—be chosen over you?" Cooper said. "We do not blame people for their past transgressions. People act with immaturity and without reason when they don't understand the people around them. You were perceived as a threat. You were famous, better at Quidditch and had real friends. He had none of that growing up. He proved himself when he put all that aside and helped your cause though he had nothing to gain from it. Also you can't allow others to be hurt. When you see someone get into trouble you feel the need to rush in and help them. Guides need to step back and let them find their own way. A sink or swim scenario. That is not your nature."

"…so where do we go from here? I don't want to reveal you unless you want me to, but I can't keep a secret from my friends."

"I know. That's why I propose that I tell them when we return to the house. You will have been missed and it's long been time for explanations."

"Wait. You said something before that we were going about Tonks all wrong."

"I never said a thing about Tonks, Harry." Cooper said confused.

"Oh, that I just inferred since this last meeting left with finding out ways to protect her." He said with a wave of his hand. "But you know how to save her, or whether she can be saved, don't you?"

"Yes, but I cannot reveal it. It is against our custom. We are there to Guide, not explicitly tell." Cooper genuinely worried, like he wasn't 100 positive Hermione could find the answer and that scared Harry because she always found the answer.

"Well, perhaps we'll think of something on the way." He responded, getting up and throwing a meaningful look at Charles. Cooper caught it and understood his motives. He wanted to get him away from his boss, so he wouldn't get in trouble.

After excusing themselves, they began the trek back to the headquarters. "So what do you have in mind?" Cooper asked when they were several blocks from the warehouse.

"Well, you aren't allowed to specifically tell us the answers to our questions but what about giving us enough information to answer them ourselves?"  
"Yeah, that's what a Guide's job is. I don't see how this helps us."

"Who says how much information it takes for us to get to the answer?" Harry asked as he walked along. Comprehension dawned in Cooper's eyes. 'I like how he thinks,' he thought. They continued their walk in silence until headquarters came into view.

"Hopefully, the others will pick up on the plan so we don't get anyone into trouble." The boy-who-lived commented.

The group was in the library with bags under their eyes, showing they had been up trying to find the solution to their problem. They never noticed Harry and Cooper join their party until they cleared their throats.

"Huh? Oh, when did you get back?" Hermione said, rubbing her eyes.

"Just a few minutes ago. I think Cooper found something that could help us." Harry sat at the table and seeming gave him his undivided attention. Draco watched this and wondered what was afoot.

"Yeah well, I just remembered something I read in the papers about Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but I can't quite remember all of it, just the jist. It had to do with spies…" Cooper left the last part open-ended, so that they could ponder the connection.

"Wait, wasn't Snape a spy?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I was," came the response from the corner. "But I don't see the importance of that."

"Well, you weren't killed by the curse that defeated Voldemort."

"Nobody was, Miss Granger. The curse was meant solely for Voldemort."

"Of course, but it hurt the Death Eaters due to their connection through the Dark Mark. But you weren't hurt by it. I remember you telling someone that you were glad you were on our side because you disliked pain." Hermione was pacing the room now. Snape stunned that she had remembered such an insignificant comment.

"Maybe the connection between the Keepers is like the connection between Voldemort and the Death Eaters. It only affects those that are truly entrenched in the beliefs."

"But the keepers are much more powerful than Voldemort. They probably thought of something to deal with spies." Harry said, noticing the crestfallen look on Hermione's face at this.

"It is probably something very simple. Often geniuses can't see the simple things because they are always focused on the larger picture. Maybe all that's needed is a little space." Cooper added the last part as an afterthought, which simply confused everyone.

Harry was the first to the have understanding shine in his emerald eyes. Hey, he didn't defeat Voldemort with cotton between his ears. "Does the curse affect Keepers not at the Ceremony? It's possible that they leave some members out of the Ceremony, to enable that the tradition continues. Perhaps that's why they keep reappearing. People try to kill them without realizing that they can only kill the Keepers in the room." Harry finished.

"That makes sense. I read somewhere that the American president and those next in succession are never all in the same room together in case something happens. That way they will always have someone to fill the postion." At the blank looks Hermione received, she added exasperatedly. "I had to do a project on another country and their muggle form of government for Muggle Studies."

"So all we have to do is keep Dora from the ceremony and she'll be safe?" Lupin asked tentatively, holding her hand. Hermione had never heard Lupin address Tonks as anything but, but she figured that in a relationship it is better to call their respective other by a name other than their last name. Dora seemed to fit her.

"I think so. All we have left to do is find the other Keepers not at the Ceremony, and where and when the Ceremony is to take place and we might have a fighting chance." Tonks nodded her head affirmatively at Cooper's comment. The meeting was obviously over, and everyone felt their heart lighten at the knowledge that Tonks would be kept safe.

* * *

well, there you have it. and now the moment every reader dreads reading after finishing the chapter. the part where the author begs them on hands and knees to review. i really need someone to review for me to continue with the story. so PLEASE someone review! thank you, that is all.


	10. Death

Disclaimer: see other chapters.

AN: call me a masochist for continuing with this trainwreck, but i just can't not finish a story cause i hate it when other people do that so i will finish this and be done with it. it has a few more chapters left in it so it won't be too much longer. thank you to anyone for reading this. i think it lost something along the way. oh well.

* * *

Chapter 10: Death

Everyone was on edge for the next few days except Draco and Cooper. They seemed unperturbed by the events unfolding before them. Hermione was sitting in the library trying desperately to read up on spells that she had neglected. Lately she had slowly turned to her books for help like she had done in her past. She realized that no matter how hard she had tried to suppress the magic within her, she was caught up in it again. Hermione also allowed herself to think about Ron and her parents again. She was lost in her thoughts when she suddenly heard the door to the Headquarters open. She rushed out, leaving her books where they were.

At the entrance she saw Tonks surrounded by the Order Members. She felt a swell of happiness that the girl had gotten away. They were worried that she might not get away before the Ceremony to tell them the information.

She wouldn't tell them anything until everyone was seated in their usual seats, then she began, "Well, the Ceremony will take place this Saturday at midnight. It will be held at their headquarters. I was unable to find out where the other Keepers who won't be at the meeting are being kept."

"Do they expect you to be there?" Cooper asked.

"No, I found out the information, then said I would be visiting a relative before they told me officially. They didn't seem to care. I don't think they really like me all that much." Tonks responded.

"Well, that gives us three days to prepare for the Ceremony." McGonagall said.  
They spent the rest of the meeting discussing tactics and how to go about infiltrating the Keeper's Headquarters without Tonks. She had the password but newcomers weren't being accepted, what with the Ceremony, and the guards at the entrance knew everyone's face. They finally decided that only two people would enter the Ceremony using invisibility cloaks and the rest would be disillusioned. A few would stay outside in case they tried to exit before the spell was cast. It was still undecided who would face the Zeichen.

Everything was progressing fine the few days before the Ceremony. The Order was relearning old spells and maneuvers for the fight with the Keepers in case the spell went wrong. Hermione, Harry, McGonagall, and Snape were perfecting the spell that they would use on the Keepers when there was a loud commotion from the front hall. The four all looked at each other, and then bolted from the room. Draco and Cooper were surrounded by several people, looking worried.

"Who are you?" she asked as menacingly as she could with her wand pointed at them.

"Hermione, put your wand down. You can't hurt them, they are too powerful." Cooper said without looking at her.

"But--"

"You're that guy…that Charles guy. But I thought you were good." Harry exclaimed. "You said you were peaceful. Why are you trying to hurt them?" He was very angry now and was trying very hard to keep his temper in check.

"Harry." The name was said from one of the men surrounding the pair. The voice was very calm, yet steady. It held the strength to command attention without being overly so. The man was in his early forties and all his years showed on his face. He had long brown hair and his eyes were amble pools of understanding. "I'm Gabe."

That was all Harry needed to hear to trust this man. He knew he had his best interests at heart but still needed to know why. "But why are you trying to hurt them?"

"They told you too much. Their emotions got in the way of the task at hand and may have jeopardized several people." The way in which he spoke sent shock waves through the room, and caused everyone to feel the trustworthiness of this man. It was no wonder that Harry needed this Guide.

"No, we found it out for ourselves. It wasn't too much. Please." Harry had tears in his eyes now. He didn't know what was going to happen now, but he knew it wouldn't be good.

"I'm sorry." Gabe's eyes held compassion and obviously hurt at seeing the pain in the young boy's eyes.

"Wait, who are you people?" Hermione and all the rest of the people were confused at the new turn of events. She looked to Harry, then to Draco, then finally to Cooper for answers. For being as smart as she was, she couldn't fathom what these men wanted with them.

"We're Guides, Hermione. I know you know what we are, because you always know. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you before but it wasn't time yet. You still needed to be guided." Cooper tried to console his charge but was failing miserably. She always had been able to find the answers before, but now they didn't seem to make sense.

"You were my Guide…were…were you ever my real friend or was I just a job?" Hermione asked with the air of someone trying to contain the hurt in her voice.

"No, you were first and foremost my friend. That's why I botched this operation. I was to remain emotionless, give advice, but let you use it at your will. But you see I couldn't. I couldn't see you hurt anymore. And then I met all your friends and I couldn't see them hurt. You see, I'm not a Guide by birth, but became one to help you as a witch. So, I'm human and feel pain along with everyone else." Cooper was trying to get to Hermione to comfort her, to hold her, to help her. But he was restrained. He was always restrained, even from the start. She was younger, he was older. She was a witch, he was a muggle. She was a charge, he was a Guide. He was tired of barriers; all he ever wanted to do was help her, shelter her from the world.

She looked imploringly at Charles, instinctively knowing that he was the one in charge. "What's going to happen to them?"

He replied stiffly, "They will be taken away. Draco will continue his training with a different Guide, and Cooper will be given a new charge. You will have no memory of either of them."

"NO! Please. If you must take them away, then please at least leave us our memories." Hermione was clutching at the older man's cloak, tears leaking from her eyes, leaving trails on her face.

"I'm sorry, my dear. But that is what must be done. There is no other way."

"No. I refuse to accept this. You seem powerful enough, can't you change the rules, just this once. Please." She was no longer simply asking Charles but all the Guides there.

"Look, I have been a Guide for all my life and I have guided many people. These two have suffered more and lost more people than anyone. If you are to take two additional friends, then I suggest you at least grant them this one wish." This came from McGonagall. She was looking sternly into the eyes of the head Guide. Hermione and Harry whipped around to stare at their ex-teacher. "Well, obviously all teachers are Guides, but we don't have one charge, but a group."

Charles stood deep in thought, weighing the outcomes of each scenario and nodded his head once at the conclusion of his thoughts. "Minerva, you have always given your views on things with the most objective view point and I have taken your thoughts into consideration. Obviously, these two must be taken away, but I will allow their memories to stay."

After Charles said this, Hermione broke down completely. Too many emotions were running through her body. She was devastated that once again she would lose two friends, but was happy that she would be able to remember them. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into the eyes of Cooper. He smiled down at her in understanding. She pulled him down to floor in a bone crushing hug. "Please don't leave me. I can't go on if you leave me. I need you."

He smoothed her hair and whispered words of comfort into her ears, "Shh, I'll never fully leave you. You will have all the wonderful memories of us. And you have pictures and little reminders. So you see, I won't be gone, not really. Sure I won't be there in person, but I'll be there in spirit. And I'll always look after you, you won't know it, or see me, but I'll be there, making sure you're alright. And you'll have a new Guide. They'll keep you safe and help you find yourself, just as I have done. It's not goodbye, not really…Please stop crying." Cooper held her a moment longer, then released her. He stepped away before she could make another grab for him.

Draco stepped up and gave her a quick hug. He was obviously trying to keep his tears at bay. "Well, Granger I guess this is it. I never thought I would ever be your friend and yet here I am, not wanting to go. I know you'll do great. You always were the smart one in the bunch." He turned and walked towards the wall. He faded into it without another word. The other Guides left too, until it was just Cooper. He gave her one last smile and he too faded into the wall to Hermione's screams of, "NO! PLEASE! I NEED YOU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" He screams were muffled into Harry's shirt as he engulfed her in a hug. Her tears clouded her vision until she had to shut her eyes to block out the image. She clung to his shirt, not noticing the small water droplets falling into her hair. All Hermione knew was the pain, the unending pain that was currently entrenched in her heart.

The pair stayed that way for quite some time, until McGonagall gently steered them to the kitchen for tea. Once everyone had a cuppa, she spoke in a strangled voice, "I know we are all hurting, but we must press on. This is not a time for weakness. We must take the information that they gave us to do the job they wanted us to do. Not pressing our advantage when we have it only tarnishes their memories." Hermione sat in stunned silence; she knew the transfiguration teacher was right, but she didn't want to do anything. She wanted to be left alone.

The next day dawned bright and early. Today was the day that the Keepers were going to be extinguished. Hermione pulled on her clothes in a mechanical fashion and walked towards the kitchen without ever thinking. Her hair was a mess and she hadn't bothered to brush her teeth. Her clothes were wrinkled and mismatched due to her inability to think.

Entering the kitchen she sat next to Harry who was eating a slice of toast and nothing else. This reminded Hermione of when they were at Hogwarts the day before a Quiddich match. Harry and Ron rarely ate anything due to nerves. 'At least he's learned to eat before a major event,' she thought not realizing she had. Her brain seemed to be detached from her body. Mrs. Weasley came by with a plate of food but she declined, reaching instead for the tea kettle.

After grabbing her tea, she left the kitchen to wander the house by herself. She felt so alone, so empty. The night before she had cried herself to sleep, but today she was hollow. She was tired of crying; she had been crying for five years and all she wanted was to feel whole again. Just when she was beginning to believe in life, in love again, her hopes were once again dashed.

Hermione was in the library sitting on the couch, holding her cup but not really feeling it. She stared at the room around her without really seeing. The couch was old and dilapidated. It had numerous holes in it, but it seemed to fit her mood. A sad girl on a sad couch in sad excuse of a house. Harry crept into the room and walked over to her. She didn't even register his presence until he spoke, "I know it hurts."

She shrugged her shoulders to acknowledge that she had heard him. Harry ran around the couch to face her. "You told me when you came back that you left because I never talked to you about Ron." She lifted her eyes to his, trying to understand where he was going with this. "I remember you two always did fight, even in the beginning, especially in the beginning. In retrospect, it was because of a fight that we actually became friends with you…Remember that night in first year when we snuck out to steal the Sorcerer's Stone…and you performed the petrificus totalus charm on Neville. He was so shocked." Harry was looking at something only he could see with tears in his eyes. "You always were so much smarter than us. Ron was always asking you for help on the homework. If it weren't for you, he probably would have failed every course." Here he smirked at the memory. "Even when you tried to teach us lessons about responsibility, you always gave in, in the end." By this time, Hermione was being hugged by Harry as she cried softly into his shirt. "…Gods, I miss him so much…You told me before you hated to see me as an empty shell, well I'm going to tell you the same thing. Please I still need you here. I know the pain that comes with losing with someone…Hell, I think I would be scared if I were you. Every one of my friends seems to either die or disappear." They both chuckled, in that way that people do when they don't really want to but can't help it, so it comes out more of a strangled cry. "Listen, why don't we work on that spell, and keep busy. When all this is over, we'll grab a box of tissues, lots of chocolate ice cream, and we'll talk about who ever you want. If you want to talk until we're as old as Dumbledore was, we'll do it. We just have to keep going."

Hermione looked at Harry into his green eyes, and asked, "Harry James Potter, when did you become so smart?"

"Hermione Jane Granger, I've always been this smart. I just hid it very well." They erupted into giggles, before helping each other up off the couch. They exited the library, side by side, the way they always were.

"Oh good, we were going to send in a search party soon." Ginny said as they entered the kitchen.

"Yes well, I only came out due to the promise of chocolate ice cream." Hermione replied. Several pairs of eyes turned to look at Harry, wondering why he had made such a heinous promise.

"What? You can think of anything better?" He joked before sitting next to his girlfriend. "But seriously, do we have a finalized game plan for tonight?"

"Well, since we are…" Tonks looked at Hermione before going on. "…two members short, we changed some positions around, but nothing that concerns you. You and Hermione are the two that are going to face the Zeichen, while McGonagall and Snape initiate the spell. We'll be waiting for your signal before setting it off. That's about it. I'm going to stay here with Shacklebolt and Moody in case we're needed as a second front. Lupin, Fred and George are going to be outside, while Ginny will go in with the other two, in case they are spotted and need some cover."

Now that everyone knew the plan, they all went upstairs to sleep for the next several hours as the Ceremony would take place at midnight.

* * *

You know the drill. if you want to review, review, if not then don't.


	11. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own, don't sue.

AN: Well, it has been a long road. I finally finished my first chaptered story. I had a hard time writing this chapter so please be gentle. Sorry for the long wait but here it is, the long awaited conclusion to The Keepers.

* * *

Chapter 11: A New Beginning 

When Hermione awoke several hours later, she felt rejuvenated and ready. This was her battle; these people, these Keepers had taken away her friends and now it was payback. Before she had gone to sleep that afternoon, she had thought long and hard about what Cooper had told her before he disappeared, about him not really being gone because she still had her memories. She realized that she was going to finish this for him, to prove to herself that she could move on. Once this fight was over, she was going to stay and thus prove to everyone that Hermione Jane Granger didn't run when times were tough.

She entered the kitchen with a renewed spirit and determination. The others were there and all had their game faces on.

"Okay, let's go over this one more time," McGonagall said. "Harry and Hermione, you two are facing the Zeichen; Snape, Ginny and I will take care of the spell to kill the Keepers. The rest of you will stand guard outside Headquarters just in case anyone tries to flee. Got it?"

They all nodded, then set out. Harry and Hermione went head of the others, using Tonks' instructions as to where their Headquarters were. Once they were in the vicinity of the huge warehouse where the Ceremony was taking place, Harry threw the invisibility cloak over himself and Hermione. They shuffled forward, careful not to make too much noise. They waited just outside the door until a rather large group of people were admitted. They stuck close to the group and just barely made it inside.

The interior was simply a warehouse where a large mass of people were milling about, not quite certain what they were to do next. It appeared that the Head Keepers kept their followers in the dark about what was to take place during the Ceremony.

Harry and Hermione walked along the wall, searching for the place in the wall where the door that led to the real Ceremony was going to take place. He ran hid fingers along the wall, paying careful attention to the shifts in the magic; Hermione made sure that the cloak covered them and watched the attendees about the room. Most had a vacant look in their eyes, like they didn't quite know what to do without being told. Hermione felt pity rise within her.

"Ah ha! Here it is. Hermione, I've found it." Harry whispered feverishly in her ear. She turned and saw that his fingers were splayed on a section of wall that appeared older than the wall of the warehouse. This was the connection. "I can't figure out how to get past its defenses though."

Hermione studied the wall and felt herself being pulled into a trance. She let her magic flow from the very core of her being and spread to her senses. Everything was heightened; her sight, her touch, even her emotions. She allowed the magic to guide her to the clues that would unlock the mystery. Her hand was pulled from her side and her fingers traced a circle in the wall that glowed with a golden light. Once the circle was complete, words danced in front of her line of sight. _Ask and you shall receive._ As soon as she spoke the words aloud, they dissipated and she felt herself returning from the trance.

"What did you see?" Harry asked as soon as the blank look left her eyes. He had known that Hermione possessed this ability when the Order had been discussing how to access the Ceremony.

The circle of gold still glowed. Hermione was eying it when she responded, "This circle came to me and words. _Ask and you shall receive._ I don't understand how the two coincide…Alohomora." She muttered the spell under her breath, tapping the circle. Nothing. "Open, please…Open sesame?"

"Open sesame? Maybe…" Harry pulled out his wand and traced it inside the circle spelling the word OPEN.

The word glowed for a few minutes before the circle and words were engulfed by the wall. At first the wall didn't do anything, then suddenly, a faint gold outline appeared of a door before that too dissolved leaving a winding corridor lit by torches. Harry and Hermione quickly stepped inside and the wall congealed behind them.

"How…?" Hermione couldn't even voice her question.

"Something Tom did in the Chamber of Secrets, except with his name. Dumbledore was always drawing up chairs, literally so I figured, why not." He explained as they hurried along the corridor; the invisibility cloak stashed in Harry's bag. The corridor itself was very primitive. The walls were packed dirt with stone peaking through occasionally, and the torches would have been better suited in the Middle Ages. It twisted and turned similar to Diagon Alley, wanting to confuse and worry its wanderers.

They didn't meet any other members and decided that the Ceremony must be starting soon. Harry and Hermione quickened their pace and a few minutes later, they heard a steady chanting that became louder as they drew nearer.

Suddenly the corridor ran abruptly into a large circular room with an alter in the center. A lone figure was standing on the alter with his arms extended towards that ceiling in a pose reminiscent of the Christ. He wore a simple white robe with a blood red symbol painted on the chest. It looked like a sand dollar, with five lines extending from a point in the center towards the ring that encompassed it all. Five people stood around the man wearing robes of blood red with their hoods pulled up to cover their faces. A steady stream of light energy was flowing from the outer men to the man on the alter.

Harry rushed forward and began the assault on the men in the outer circle. Hermione however felt herself pulled into yet another trance, this time not of her will. When she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by a white mist that had no end and no beginning. It was timeless. Hermione looked about her and waited. _This is a game,_ she reminded herself. _The Zeichen wants to throw me off._ She sat down.

Nothing happened for a good half hour. Hermione found the entire proceedings very boring but she never said a word, or showed her true emotions. Suddenly, the mist began to swirl and darken in color to a deep mahogany. From within the center of the blood cloud came a figure. He wore robes of the purest white, no mark marred the stately robes. He was older, about fifty with crow's feet at the corner of his eyes and deep lines around his jowls. His hair was salt-and-pepper that had been clipped neatly into order. He appeared to be someone's grandfather but Hermione knew better. This was the Zeichen; he was a master of deception. She could tell his true nature by looking in his eyes; it's always in the eyes. They were a pale blue and cold, very cold. They held the dispassionate look of a cynic.

"Miss Granger I presume. Well, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." His voice was soothing and melodious. It could put even the fussiest baby to sleep.

"You don't seem to fit the description I was given, Mr. Parson. According to my calculation, you should only be thirty yet you look to be fifty at the least."

Parson smiled a knowing smile. "You calculate correctly. This is simply a guise until my true form can be revealed. I so wanted to face Potter but I guess I shall settle for you; the smartest witch of your age."

Knowing he wanted to goad into the responding without thinking, Hermione remained silent. This only caused him to throw his head back and laugh, loud and long. It wasn't a pleasant laugh but like it came from someone who had forgotten what it was to laugh. It was a harsh cacophonous noise that echoed into the nothingness.

"You truly are a smart little girl, aren't you? Well, no matter. When I set my riddle before you, it won't be something so stupid as you seem to think. Come now, I didn't even ask you a question."

"It doesn't have to be a question. It can be anything that I respond to."

Parson raised his eyebrow and looked knowingly into her eyes. "Really? Are you willing to stake you life on that?"

At the determined set of her jaw, he smiled again. It appeared as if this was bringing him much pleasure; a game of cat and mouse, but who was the cat and who was the mouse? "Well, I don't mind staying here and having a nice quiet discussion. As you can see I've got all the time in the world."

For all his cavalier attitude, Hermione knew differently. She saw his eyes dart around at his feet even so often and the way his shoulder would twitch ever so subtly, like trying to brush a fly that was an annoyance in his ear. She smiled inwardly, but her face was a mask of stony silence.

"You're probably wondering why I chose this over being an auror. I mean, I had a comfy job, did noble work, got paid comfortably to do it to, but it wasn't enough. The people I captured were just like you and me, why should I send them to jail for simply standing up for their beliefs, hm?"

Parson began to pace around Hermione, but she remained stationary, following him with her eyes. "The victors of any war always paint the losers as evil and deserving of punishment. Most of the time the only one deserving punishment is the leader; the others were simply pawns in a game." His eyes alighted and the corners of his lips upturned at a thought. "Like chess."

As soon as Hermione heard those words, she knew what was coming next. Ron. "Didn't your friend Ron enjoy playing chess? He understood; he understood the way wars are fought…If I recall correctly, he fancied himself a knight in the match to get the Sorcerer's Stone…Yes, I know about that match, the world knows about that match. Don't you see the problem, though? In the real game, he was nothing but a pawn; we all were. He was just another casualty of war, lost to the statistics of who died and who didn't. That's why you left, isn't it? Nobody appreciated the true casualties of war. The world returned to normal and moved on. You couldn't though, could you? You were forced to remember everyday what you had lost, what you were losing."

Through his little speech, Hermione's temper was rising. Her angry at this man for what he was saying. He had no right to talk about Ron, he didn't deserve that right. More than that, she was angry at herself because part of her wanted to believe what this man was telling her, that it was the world's fault that she had left. Finally, her emotions got the better of her and she screamed, "STOP!"

He stopped in his pacing and his musings, but it was with a little smirk upon his face. He knew that he had gotten to her. "I didn't leave because nobody remembered. I left because I was scared; scared of what my friends were becoming. I didn't want to be like that; I wanted to make my life worth something."

"Please, that is just pathetic and you know it. The world pushed you away, Harry didn't need you, Ginny didn't need. They had each other. You were nothing without Ron and the world was telling you in blatantly obvious terms." His words were malicious and cruel and meant to hurt her, break her.

"No, you're wrong. They do need me. I broke Harry out of his stupor; I gave Ginny back her life. Ron doesn't define me anymore." Hermione was so mad; she wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying.

"Really? Harry didn't need you; he just needed someone to yell at him. You just happened to be there. After that, the rest came but it all centered on that one action and it didn't even have to be you. Why do you even bother? Nobody needs you; nobody wants you. Why fight?"

Hermione was about to tell him exactly why she bothered, that it was the right thing to do, that people did need her but then she thought about it, really thought it through. Why did she fight? Was it for the people she fought for, or was it for another reason?

She stood for several minutes in silent contemplation, carefully piecing together her answer. Finally she responded, "Because I want to fight. It is my choice and nothing you say will change my mind. I want to feel like I'm making a difference regardless if I actually am. I don't have to help people; I could turn my back on my friends, on my family, on everything I know right now and leave, but that's not what I want. I want to be a part of something bigger than you and me. That's why I fight."

She had closed her eyes when she was giving her answer and when she opened her eyes she was back in the circular room. Harry stood alone on top of the alter, looking winded and weary. The men in blood red robes were no where to be seen, however five scorch marks marred the floor where they had been. Harry raised his wand and shouted, "Terminus!" A bright red light shot into the air and in the form of a familiar phoenix, it wound it's way out of the room, down the corridor and off the spread it's word.

Harry jumped down and they left he room without a word to each other. As soon as they passed beneath the doorway, a terrible crumbling noise could be heard behind them. The room had imploded upon themselves and was left in nothing but ruins. They looked at each other, before grabbing hands and running for all their worth. They could hear the corridor falling away behind them and knew they needed to get out of the warehouse before the entire place buried them alive.

They burst into the main area of the warehouse and found it oddly empty. Nobody was there, no Order members, no Keepers, there weren't any bodies. They continued their mad dash across the room and reached the main doors. Harry pulled at one of them and found them to be locked. The rumbling was growing louder as they tried different spells to open the doors. Finally Hermione pulled herself into a trance once more. This time she knew what to do. Hurrying, she traced her finger in a circle and inside the circle spelled the word, OPEN.

Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the building before she was able to complete her trance. This disturbed her and this time when she opened her eyes she was sitting on the floor of a strange room. When she turned around, she saw a strange sight. There standing before her were all the people that had been taken from her. Ron walked over to her and helped her up.

"I don't understand. Am I dead?" Hermione felt tears prick at her eyes.

"Sweet don't cry. Don't you think heaven would be better than this? We're here because of your conviction. You realized that it is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities(1). You had forgotten that for a while, but now we are here to remind you of that once more before we go. We chose this fate, don't ever doubt that, or yourself." Ron and the others stayed where they were, as he quietly told his tale and Hermione didn't move to be closer. She finally accepted what had happened in her life and knew that she would be alright.

The next thing she knew, she was staring at the worried faces of Harry, Ginny and Order members. She smiled up at them as she sat up and became engulfed in a hug by Harry. "I thought I had lost you."

She looked around her and said, "No, you won't ever lose me again." Hermione, Harry and Ginny began the long trek back to headquarters, each regaling the others with what happened; Hermione learned that Coop was right, she would never tell them what had transpired between herself and Parson.

When they were at the steps of Grimmauld Place, she turned and smiled a knowing smile at Harry. "I believe you owe me chocolate ice cream." Ginny and Hermione laughed as Harry groaned, remembering his promise earlier. They entered the house and as the door shut behind them, so had a dark and painful chapter in their lives. After the Last Battle, nobody had really moved on, but now after this true last battle, they were slowly rebuilding their lives.

* * *

1. quote from Chamber of Secrets, pg 333 american paperback 

so what did you think? good, bad, ugly? drop me a line and give me your opinion please. thanks for sticking with me on this, well, that's all folks. luv ya bm


End file.
